Frissítések
bpe:megnéztem, de hang nics, így aztán nem olyan izgi. de biztos jó lett. a kép mondjuk remeg. miért is? Solt: Na! Tegnap csináltam egy kis videót a Biztató című dalhoz. Szerinted? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQhmaI70NVA Solt: Ja! Értem. Ha olyan dal, ami pl szerepel máshol is csak adott esetben + szöveg is van máshol, akkor a dal szövegéhez kellene egy menüpont, hogy ezen, meg ezen az albumon ilyen prózával együtt szerepel. Vagy valami ilyesmi. Vagy esetleg lehetne újat csinálni és oda írni, hogy ez a dal tulajdonképp szerepel x-y albumon, és beleinkelni azt a szöveget, amivel szerepel. (hú... Szerintem ez nem lesz túl érthető :-)) bpe: néhol elég nehézkes...pl. válaszúton, magyar szabadság napi cuccok, ahol egy szám alatt többféle szöveg van, azok külön, vagy egyben, nem tudom érthető-e a probléma Solt: Szerintem mehet bele. Esetleg majd az is kap külön kategóriát. bpe. nem emlékszem, hogy lenne, de azért majd megnézem. A prózai szövegek is bekerüljenek a dalszövegek közé? Solt: Nincs véletlenül valami régi képed a Kormoránról? Még 70-es évekből. Ami kint van a honlapon az nekem is meg van, de hátha van esetleg más is... -------------------------------------------------------------- bpe:oké. Solt: Nu. Sorba tettem. Ma is csinálok majd pár dalszöveget. Sajnos nem mindenhez van videó a jutubon, da majd össze dobok párat. (borító és zene) bpe: oké, így tényleg gyorsabb:-) tényleg a játék karácsonykor-ra gondoltam. sok dalt feltettem. elfáradtam:-) Solt: Beszéltem Beával és elküldtem neked a számát. Ketten is megzenésítettek??? Pl? Ha van ilyen, akkor oda kell írni mond a két dal zeneszerzőjét, (ja! gondolom a játék karácsonykor és a régi karácsonyi daloknál van ilyen) és külön tenni, és az egyéb adatokhoz oda írni, hogy melyik verzió hol szerepel. Ezt jó, hogy kérdezted, mert nekem eszembe sem jutott volna. (oda lehetne írni, hogy 200X-ben újra feldolgozásra került X zenéjével, stb... bpe: oké, akkor én az új lemezek felől teszem fel persze szerintem is először abc szerint legyen meg, csak elméletileg érdekelt, hogy legyen-e külön az istrumentális (versek rovat van, ezért az nem volt kérdés) szerintem nem kell külön kategória albumok szerint. ha rámegy a dalszöveg linkre ott van minden info. vagy max a dalszöveg után zárójelben odaírni melyik albumon van. de lehet, hogy ez hülyeség olyan dalnál, amit ketten is megzenésítettek, de egy a szöveg, hogy legyen? külön link, vagy ugyanaz az egy dalszöveg és ott feltüntetni a két szerzőt? kéne küldjél mp3-ban vagy valahogy cross talksot, az angol szövegek miatt olvastad az emilt amit küldtem? fontos lenne... Solt: Fontos: A dalszövegket nyugodtan berakhatod a végére, mert pár kattintással ABC sorrendbe lehet tenni!!! Solt: Milyen dalszövegeket tennél fel? (nem értem a kérdést, hogy mi szerint haladtam.) A Privát levélig az összes dalcímet betettem. Még nem válogattam szét, hogy versek, meg instrumentális, meg ilyesmi. Az ABC-s részlegbe minden bekerül, és utána külön lehet tenni az instrumentális dalokat, meg a verseket. Esetleg lehetne a Koltay szövegek, meg Jenei szövegeke, ilyesmi. Egyenlőre szerintem legyen meg az ABC-s rész, a többi meg majd utána. Még úgy is át kell nézni a dalszövegek menüpontokat, mert van amit már kétszer is bele tettem. :-) Szerintem olyan kategória, hogy albumok szerint olyan nem kell, vagy? Mert a Diszkográfiában ott van. + ha megtalálja a dalszöveget, akkor elvileg ott meg tudja nézni, hogy melyik lemezen és filmen található meg. ----------------------------------------------------- bpe: örülök, hogy ilyen elégedett vagy magaddal:-))) na jó, szerintem is ügyes:-) nem kéne a dalszövegekhez egy olyan osztás, hogy instrumentális dalok? a dalcímeket tenném föl, csak nem tudom eddig mi szerint haladtál, nem akarnék belekavarni. Solt: Juhéjj! A Folk & roll albumot készre csináltam. Szóval az első lemez kész, már csak 110 ezermiliárd van hátra. :-) A készt úgy értem, hogy a dalszövegeket is rendbe tettem. Nagyon ügyes vagyok. Kész az 1985-ös Március kislemez is. Persze ezeken lehet majd még tökéletesíteni. (kik mikor énekelték, de most egyenlőre próbálom gatyába rázni a dolgokat, uszt majd finomítunk. Észrevételeket várok, mert hátha kihagyok fontos dolgokat ----------------------------------------------------- bpe:felraktam pár dalszöveget. bocsi Néhol teljesen megcsináltam, de van ahol csak a szöveget. ezt megnézhetnéd: Az Isten háta mögött Solt: Az Egy ágyon, egy kenyéren egyéb adatokhoz valahogy be kellene írni, hogy a A Hősök tere darabnál már új zenével mutatják be a dalt. + bele tettem a folk&roll-os hanganyagot is. ----------------------------------------------------- bpe: írtam ezt azt Azért szép álmokat:-) Solt: A live in holland lemezig levédtem a cuccot. Most ledőlök, hogy pihenjek az esti melóhoz. :-) Ja! Kicsit belenyúltam a Sacra Coronába is. :-) -------------------------------------------- bpe: szia. igen, úgy tűnik. Solt: Szia! Nézd meg légyszi, hogy a Koncertek menüpontot tudod-e szerkeszteni. Elvileg most kaptál admin jogot és azt a lapot levédtem, hogy csak az adminok tudják szerkeszteni. Solt: A diszkográfiában a lemezcsoportosításokat nézd majd át légyszi, mert lehet párat kihagytam, én nem mindenhova tettem be. ------------------------------------------- bpe: Dehát már megírtad!:-) Solt: A dalszövegek menüpont a Privát levélig készen van. A következő a Befejezetlen... -------------------------------------------------------- Solt: Szerintem Papadimitriu énekelte. (+ az egész zenekar) --------------------------------------------------------- bpe Jó hogy szóltál, rosszul emlékeztem. Azt mondjuk ide írhattad volna, hogy akkor ki énekel:-) Majd javítom! Te mér'nem tanulsz, ahelyett, hogy ide írogatnál?:-) Solt: Egy ágyon, egy kenyéren Az első verzión (kislemez) Margit és Jenei nem volt tagja a zenekarnak. (Margit talán még Zalaegerszegen zenélt, Jenei meg az Új Illést csinálta). Csak a Folk&Roll lemezen voltak ők. CSak ennyi az észrevételem. :-) (ne szedd le érte a fejem) ------------------------------------------------------- bpe én is megpróbálkoztam egy dalszöveggel, egy ágyon + egyéb bocs a gyermekszívért. néha talán jó lenne egyeztetni. tudom, hogy a kétezres éveket én vállaltam, dolgozom is rajta, csak nem olyan könnyú mint hittem Az a baj, hogy a körcsarnok meg a mom az inkább már a kobaknak jelentős, nem a zenekarnak. igaz, hogy a kobak meg a zenekarnak jelentős, vagy mi. solt: Hú... A gyermekszívet már én is megcsináltam. :-) Szóval jó. :-) A többit köszi. 2000-től azt mondtad, hogy megcsinálod Te, mert azt tudjuk. :-) Esetleg bel lehet írni, hogy hogy indúltak el felfele, aztán a TF és a Körcsarnok jelentőségéről, vagy a Kupolás karácsony jelentőségéről, stb... "Egyéb adatok" Szerinted? ---------------------------------------------------------------- bpe: Sokat ügyeskedtem ma a honlapon... Gergő filmek bővítése, feltettem: Gyermekszív A Kormi filmeket is bővítettem, ami eszembe jutott. Egy ország halt vele + A székelyek szentje az még nincs teljesen kész. rájöttem, hogy Gergőnek fogalma sincs a vessző használatról:-( csináltam kritikák rovatot, de ha nem tetszik leszedheted. a hibákért előre is bocs. nem tudom mit kéne írni a zenekar modernkori történelméhez. 2000 óta együtt vannak, oszt kész. ez két mondat. a húzd a harangot dalszövegnél kitöröltem az egyéb információból az "információt", mert nem tetszik. Helyette lehet: adalékok,további adalékok, további tudnivalók, kapcsolódó adalékok, egyéb részletek, érdekességek, stb. Válassz! Solt: Megcsináltam a Húzd a harangot dalszöveget. + írtam egy alapot a zenekartörténethez. (pontosabban másoltam valahonnan) -------------------------------------------------------- bpe: végül is az 'egyéb' az tényleg arra való... Tudod mit csinálhatnál meg? csak ha levizsgáztál! Sajtó vagy cikkek vagy valami ilyesmi rovat kellene. új: Szabadság, szerelem... Adjátok vissza a hegyeimet! Solt: Én arra gondoltam, hogy az egyébbe bele lehetne írni a feldolgozásokat is, meg az érdekességeket. (pl link az angol verzióra, stb...) Viszont lehet, hogy jobb lenne tényleg egy külön menüpont... ----------------------------------------------------------- bpe: Nekem úgy lenne logikus, hogy a szerző(k) felül legyenek, de ha nagyon lecsúszik a szöveg, akkor jó így is. még gondoltam, hogy lehetne olyesmi, hogy egyéb feldolgozások,pl. a Kozmix, de lehet, hoyg más daloknál nincs értelme. majd még gondolkodok rajta Solt: A formátum nem végleges, csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy szerinted így jó-e. Ha esetleg még tennél hozzá, vagy máshogy csinálnád szólj, és nézzük meg. (esetleg egyet megcsinálhatnál ahogy szerinted jó) A dalszövegek jelentős részét a zenekar honlapjáról szedtem le. meg a zeneszoveg.hu oldalról. --------------------------------------- bpe: Oké, megnéztem a kívánatos dalszövegformátumot, rendben, majd próbálom így csinálni. Általában aszerint tagoltam, ahogy a borítókban van, nem nagyon akartam ettől eltérni, de akkor majd próbálok versszakokat gyártani. Solt: Hétfőn felhívlak! (pontosabban ma, mert mikor te olvasod akkor lesz hétfő) A kérésem annyi lenne, hogy mikor beteszel dalszöveget, akkor légyszi figyelj arra, hogy legyenek versszakok is, mert sok szöveg nem lett tagolva. --------------------------------------- bpe Reményadók Zúgjatok harangok 1848 bpe: A reklámok miatt meg az angol szövegek miatt. ne má, hogy nem látod, hasonlítsd már össze a két oldalt! Solt: Mi nem átlátható??? Ugyan azok a linkek vannak. Ugyan az a portál. A motor, meg minden csak más tárhelyen van (ez speciel nem látszik) és kicsit színesebb... Ezen lehet változtatni. --------------------------------------------- bpe: hát, izé, jó... nem olyan átlátható, mint a másik volt. ma lusta vagyok feltenni cuccokat, majd holnap. vagy pénteken. múltkor majdnem eltaláltad:-) Solt: Na milyen? Petőfinek meg a Nép nevében című versében van a Győri futás. (ami múltkor nem jutott az eszembe) ---------------------------------------- Solt: Ha van valami anyagod, akkor az jöhet. Még vannak gondok az oldallal. Petinek írtam, hogy adatbázis mentés kéne rendszeresen, ne vesszen el semmi. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bpe: szia. na ott tartottam, hogy semmi harag, csak pl. az újat amit felrakok, mindig belinkelem, megbeszéltük két hónapja, és azóta is ahhoz tartom magam, szóval nem nagyon értettem, hogy került elő megint. ügyes vagy - ez volt a véleményezés Ha ez nem elég akkor nagyon, nagyon ügyes vagy.:-) De komolyan, a lényeg már így is benne van. (mellesleg pont te voltál az aki nem írtad be, hogy a zenekarhoz feltettél újat, de én így is megtaláltam:-)) Egyébként dolgozom már egy kis bővítésen. Nagyjából elfogytak a kész anyagaim, most kutatom elő a Kormorános ládámból a régi dolgokat, hátha van valami használható. félelmetes mennyi kacat gyűlt össze... remélem ez az "oldal-összeomlás" nem lesz túl gyakori, kicsit félek már bármihez hozzányúlni! jött valami válasz a repülőséktől? Solt: Remélem nem haragudtál meg. :-) Amiket csináltam nem is véleményezted. (több ex taghoz is írtam, meg bele kavartam a zenekar sztorijába is valamit, ami persze még vázlatnak is kevés... de valami -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bpe: ügyes vagy Sajnálom, hogy majdnem behalt:-( igen meggyászoltam volna... A többihez nem nagyon tudok hozzászólni. Solt: Csináltam egy Deák Bill Gyula oldalt és egy Zsoldos Tamás csonka oldalt. Csak a zenekarait tettem be. Amiket feltettél, azokat kb rendbe raktam. Ha teszel fel szövegeket légyszi figyelj formázására, mert valami hibás kód miatt majdnem behalt az oldal. (nem te írtál rosszat, hanem a szövegben van valami olyan karakter amit nem szeret a portél. (pl olyan ő betű amin ékezet helyett hullám vonal van, meg ilyesmi.) Ha teszel fel szöveget légyszi írd be ide, hogy mit és hova. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bpe újra: Kormorán album Népszínház Hatvan csapás bpe: Hahó. Feltettem, javítsd lécci: Örvendj Magyarország! Magadat vállalni kell! A jövő zenéje Most csak ennyire futotta:-) Solt: Álló! Elég szépen alakul a dolog. :-) A diszkográfiába betettem még pár lemezt, de azok még pirosak. Ha van még valamid jöhet. Csináltam egy Athina oldalt, meg a Varga Miklós-t is bővítettem. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bpe: Én szívem szerint csinálnék ide a főoldalra egy ilyen összes lemezt,... Legyen!nekem úgy korrektnek hangzik. A hivatalos diszkográfia rovatban is van olyan lemez amin csak egy dal Kormorán. - ott se tartom jónak. illetve ott elmegy, mert az egy gyengus oldal. A miénk legyen igényesebb! Gelecsényi Sára és a Kormorán Ez a lemez címe. ezt nem tudtam, mert a diszkográfiába nem ezt írtad címnek. És milyen? Ezek szerint neked megvan? A zenekar története irtó nagy munka lesz!Ha arra gondolok amit Pisti mesélt, hogy váltották egymást a tagok...nem is tudom hogy lehet megcsinálni normálisan. Hogy tetszett amit a MSzN-ról írtam? Nem reagáltál arra, hogy mi legyen az egyes tagok cuccaival. (Pl. darab, amin Pisti+Álmos dolgozott együtt, meg ilyenek) Feltettem neked szerkesztésre:(hogy ne csak én dolgozzak:-)) Hungarian Rhapsody Quo vadis domine album Játék Karácsonykor Az utolsó felszállás Csinálhatok Kormorán szótárt? Meg olyat, hogy nagyobb koncertek dallistái? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Solt: Csináltam egy variációt a diszkográfiára. (most duplán vannak a lemezek, hogy ha nem jó, akkor ne kelljen újra kínlódni a sorrenddel. Én szívem szerint csinálnék ide a főoldalra egy ilyen összes lemezt, és lenne egy külön diszjográfia menü, ahol szét lenne szedve, hogy válogatások, színpad, alkalmakra, más előadókkal, stb... A diszkográfiába bele szokták írni a válogatásokat is, de mint írtam lehetne egy külön diszkográfia oldal, ahol szét lenne szedve az összes stílus szerint. ' Margit Józsi, Szűts Pisti, Gergő, stb... A BaRÓTI koncert majd kikerűl, mint bootleg. Mindenképp szeretnék ilyen rovatot. ''Meg kéne úgy csinálni, hogy az előadások linkje ne az albumra vigyen, hanem lehessen választani, hogy a CD-t akarja megnézni, vagy az előadásról egyéb infókat. Ezt én nem igazán értem... Zenekar történet már van. :-) Csak üres. :-) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- bpe: Szerintem a válogatás lemezeket külön címszó alá kéne tenni. Nem igazán jó, hogy egybe van, mert megtévesztő, nem logikus és különben se tetszik:-) Az, hogy XY csinál egy akármilyen válogatást, amire fölkerül egy Kormi dal, attól még az nem lesz saját lemez...kéne csinálni egy külön rovatot, akár a diszkográfián belül, hogy válogatások, amin szerepelnek, vagy ilyesmi. átláthatóbb lenne szerintem. (Mondjuk szívem szerint én azokat is külön tenném, ami színészeknek, énekeseknek készült,főleg azokat, amit nem az egész zenekar csinált, hanem csak egy tag, de elfogadom, hogy az már túlbonyolítás) aztán itt vannak a színdarabokhoz készült zenék, mint ez a Gelecsényi Sára, ha jól értem ez valami Szűts Pisti külön biznisz, és készült róla lemez is, igaz? Ha ez fölkerül, akkor viszont föl kéne tenni Pisti egyéb ilyen munkásságait, mint A szabadsághős, meg a Pécsi Ildikós darab, stb., ezekről úgy tudom, nem jött ki lemez, ezért nem lehet a diszkográfiába tenni, viszont akkor kéne egy olyan rovat, hogy színdarabokhoz írt zenék, vagy nem tudom. Föltettem néhány lemezcímet a diszkográfiába, ellenőrizd le, lécci. Föl kéne tenni a baróti koncertet is... Így hogy: Kiadott példányszám:5 db.:-)) Ja, mért nincs olyan a tartalomban, hogy a zenekar története???? xxx Írtam egy ilyet: Magyar Szabadság Napja, hogy erről is legyen valami Meg kéne úgy csinálni, hogy az előadások linkje ne az albumra vigyen, hanem lehessen választani, hogy a CD-t akarja megnézni, vagy az előadásról egyéb infókat. Bár nem tudom van-e értelme, döntsd el te. Oké, most látom, hogy a többségnél így is csináltad, bocs ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Solt: A diszkográfiába betettem pár válogatást meg egy különlegességet. :-) Még nincsenek feltöltve, de hamarosan. Még pirossal vannak -------------------------------------------------------------------- bpe: Oké. Feltettem: Válaszúton Álmodj álmot álmodót itt a dalszöveget szerintem külön linkbe kéne tenni A Megfeszített Egyiket se volt időm megcsinálni normálisan, csak feltettem. Solt A Friss infó mindig felülre kerüljön! Könnyebb követni. Feltettem a Szerelemből szerelembe albumot. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- s:Ide jöhet minden amit módosítasz, vagy felteszel. Ha lehet linkeld is, ne keljen kutatni utána. :-) bpe:rendben. megcsináltam mégegyszer, remélem nem változik át megint valami mássá:-) Szkafander ezt rendbe raktam csak a dalszövegeket kell feltölteni. (ahol nincs, oda egy instrumentális dal felirat elég) Égjen neked a fény Ez is formázva van, csak a dalszövegek kellenek. A Napba öltözött leány Bálványosvár legendája Kormorán koncert TF Atlétikai Csarnok S: Rendbe raknám a Magyarnak lenni hivatásunk-ot Ezt a dalt nézd meg légyszi, hogy biztos ez a címe???? 17. December 5. - 5 December /Szabó Miklós-Koltay Gergely/ Mégis jöjj velem /Come with me anyway 3,21 bpe:Hogy érted, hogy biztos ez-e a címe??? Nem, igazából Május 35. Hú de jó. :-) S: Inkább erre a részre gondoltam, hogy ez az alcíme a dalnak: Mégis jöjj velem /Come with me anyway??? bpe: Új: Kapuk S: Kapuk rendben. Csak a dalszövegek kellenének. A két szöveget amit bele tettél (igen tudom, hogy a borítóban is úgy volt, áttettem a dalszövegekhez. Ha dalszöveget csinálsz, légyszi a dalszövegek végére egy sor kihagyása után tedd be légyszi ezt így: dalszövegek A késöbbiekben megkönnyítené a dalszövegek kezelését. (meg esetleg ide is beteheted az általad felrakott dalszövegeket, hogy egységesre legyenek formázva. bpe: Mégis jöjj velem /Come with me anyway??? - igen, pontosan ez az alcíme,ez a refrénje a dalnak ugyanis! Ha nem tetszik, Gergőnél reklamálj!:-) S: Oks! Értem, csak nem tudtam, és olyan volt mintha véletlen két dal lett volna egybe írva. :-) bpe: Hogy ne unatkozz: Tiltott dalok tiltott hangszereken A forrás felé Táltosok fiai Solt---------------------------------------------------------------------- A Napba öltözött leány Bálványosvár legendája Ezeket kb rendbe raktam, de kellene a dalszöveg amihez van. Bálványoshoz nincs, de a Napba öltözött lányhoz van, csak azt rendbe kell tenni, mert nem sima dalszöveg készült hozzá. Szóval azt késöb csinálom meg. Tiltott dalok tiltott hangszereken A forrás felé Táltosok fiai Kb. ezek is készen vannak. néhány dalszöveg lehet hiányzik. Varga Mikinek össze szedtem pár dolgát, de majd csak holnap csinálom meg az oldalt. Margit Józsi diszkográfiája is megvan, csak rendbe kell tenni. Zsoldostól meg várom az anyagát. bpe üzeni: azt még asszem várhatod egy ideig:-) Felraktam Farkasok éneke + dalszövegeket is, csak A jel nél az van beírva, hogy instumentális dal, nem tudtam,hogy véletlen, vagy direkt, nem akartam belepiszkálni. meg a címadó dalnál se tudtam feltenni, de majd úgyis meglátod. befejeztem a táltosok fiait, nézd át, jó lenne, ha a szöveget is átfutnád, ne maradjon benne durva hiba ennyi, majd hétfőn folytatom a dalszövegekkel, meg még lemezek is hiányoznak a diszkográfiából, jó hétvégét Félkövér szöveg Félkövér szöveg Félkövér szöveg Félkövér szöveg Félkövér szöveg